Moonlit Bear
by Lunae Izumi
Summary: Di malam dengan bulan bersinar sangat indah, aku mengambil dua buah yang sangat indah. Buah pemberian tuhan yang akan membuat aku dan dia bahagia selamanya. Based from Moonlit Bear, Akuno-p's song.


**A/N:** Saya persembahkan sebiah fanfic yang sudah lama terbenam di antara dokumen-dokumen lama. Daripada saying dibuang mending saya publis aja. Lagi pula saya juga lagi pingin publis fic yang diambil dari lagunya Akuno-p. Saya gak tau ini song fic ato bukan.

* * *

**Moonlit Bear **

**By: Lunae Izumi **

**Disclaimer: **

**Vocaloid belong to Yamaha **

**Moonlit Bear song belong to Akuno-p **

**Character(s): **

**Hatsune Miku – Eve Moonlit **

**KAITO – Adam Moonlit **

**MEIKO – Bear/Women **

**Kagamine Rin & Len – Twin Babys **

**Warning: **

**Sedikit kekerasan. Not for kid. Maybe Typo(s)  
**

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Seorang wanita sedang berjalan di dalam hutan yang sangat lebat. Tidak peduli hari yang semakin gelap, dia terus berjalan seolah-olah hutan itu adalah satu-satunya tujuan sang wanita. Sesekali dia melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Memastikan tidak ada binatang liar yang akan menyerangnya. Siapapun di dunia ini juga tahu bahwa pedalaman hutan Eldoh di Negeri Elpehegort menyimpan banyak hewan liar yang sangat buas. Apalagi saat malam seperti ini. Entah apa yang membuat wanita berambut hijau tosca dan dikuncir _twin tail_ itu nekat memasuki huta Eldoh di malam hari.

"Ayo Eve, kau harus terus berjalan. Jangan pulang sebelum kau menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Adam bahagia. " kata wanita itu–yang ternyata bernama Eve pada dirinya sendiri.

Eve terus melanjutkan langkahnya sampai dia melihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. 2 buah apel berwarna merah tergeletak di tanah berumput. Kedua buah itu sungguh menarik perhatian. Memiliki ukuran yang besar dan warna merah menyala.

"Buah yang sangat indah." Puji Eve saat dia melihat apel merah tersebut. "Ini pasti hadiah dari Tuhan. Benar-benar hadiah yang hebat. " tanpa basa-basi Eve langsung membawa 2 apel itu bergi dari tempat mereka semula.

"Jika aku membawa ini, apakah kami akan bahagia?" batin Eve pada dirinya sendiri. "Ya, kami pasti akan bahagia. Bahkan Adam pasti akan menangis bahagia."

Eve berkata sambil membawa apel-apel tersebut. Dia memengang 2 apel tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati seolah-olah dia membawa 2 orang bayi yang sangat lemah dan mudah terluka.

"Hari ini bulannya sangat indah." kata Eve saat dia sekilas melihat bulan purnama besar dengan sinar yang sangat terang. Sinar bulan itulah satunya penerangan yang dimiliki Eve. "Cepat, aku harus cepat pulang." Eve semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk pulang dan mempererat genggamannya pada dua apel yang dia bawa.

Pada malam seperti ini di pedalaman hutan Eldoh akan ada beruang besar yang buas dan kejam yang akan memangsa siapa saja yang dia lihat. Mengetahui hal itu, Eve memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah yang dia cintai. Dia tidak ingin bertemu apalagi dimangsa oleh beruang buas tersebut. Eve tidak ingin kedua apel yang akan membawa kebahagiaan untuknya dan suaminya, Adam hancur atau tidak bisa dia bawa pulang.

"Aku yang mengambil mereka dari tempat mereka berada. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menghentikanku."

Saat dia berjalan tiba-tiba dia melihat seekor beruang besar yang sedang mengejarnya. Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan Eve dapat melihah beruang itu mengejarnya dengat sangat marah. Tangan beruang itu terjulur ke depan seolah-olah sanggup menggapai Eve. Segera Eve mempercepat langkahnya untuk menjauhi sang beruang.

"Wahai beruang, tolong maafkan aku! Biarkan aku pergi!" pinta Eve pada beruang itu. Tentu saja beruang itu tidak menuruti perintah Eve. Makhluk besar itu semakin cepat mengejar Eve.

'Kedua buah ini pasti harta paling berharga milik beruang itu.' Eve membatin dalam hati.

'Tidak! Walaupun ini milik beruang itu aku tidak akan mengembalikannya!'

Eve membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat beruang yang mengejarnya, masih dalam keadaan berlari. Cahaya bulan menyelimuti tubuh sang beruang dan bayangan hitam yang terpantul di tanah berada sangat dekat dengan Eve.

Eve terus berlari menjauhi sang beruang. Melewati jalan setapak, semak-semak belukar, dia terus berlari. Tanpa Eve sadari dia telah berada di jalan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia tersesat. Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Dia terus berlari dari beruang yang mengejarnya tanpa lelah. Karena kelelahan dan ketakutan, Eve mulai menangis sambil terus berlari memeluk dua buah apel. Eve juga dapat mendengar beruang itu mengejarnya sambil menangis. Sang beruang sangat ingin Eve mengembalikan kedua apel yang dia curi. Anehnya, Eve juga mendengar suara tangisan dari kedua apel yang dia peluk erat.

Setelah sekian lama berlari akhirnya Eve menemukan cahaya kecil di ujung jalan setapak hutan. Dia dapat melihat rumah sederhana di pinggir hutan. Rumahnya. Dia semakin mempercepat larinya menuju rumah. Tidak sabar untuk memperlihatkan apel kebahagiaan ini pada Adam.

Eve memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke belakang. Benar saja, sang beruang berada sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Eve langsung panik. Sekilas dia melihat sebuah tongkat panjang yang tergeletak di dekat rumahnya. Tanpa basa-basi Eve langsung berlari mengambil tongkat tersebut, setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kedua apel yang dia pegang di tempat yang dia anggap aman.

Eve mendekati sang beruang dan mengayunkan tongkatnya tepat di kepala beruang. Dia terus melakukannya sampai sang beruang jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Eve melihat beruang yang telah jatuh dengan puas. Tetapi kepuasannya sirna saat dia merasakan hembusan angin hangat di kakinya. Hembusan nafas sang beruang yang kepalanya terjatuh tepat di depan kaki Eve. Dengan sangat marah, Eve langsung mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah leher sang beruang. Tidak puas hanya dengan itu, Eve juga menginjak leher sang beruang dengan kakinya sampai dea mendengar bunyi 'Kreek' dari leher sang beruang pertanda lehernya sudah patah. Hewan buas itu sudah mati. Eve segera mengambil kedua aple yang tadi dia tinggal dan berlari menuju rumah.

* * *

Eve sekarang sudah berada di dalam rumahnya. Rumah yang sangat dia cintai. Dia masih berdiri di depan pintu untuk mengatur nafasnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat seorang lelaki tersenyum sangat ramah padanya.

"Selamat datang, Eve." Sapa lekali itu sangat ramah. Tetapi ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi sangat laget saat dia melihat apa yang dibawa oleh istrinya tersebut. "Eve, apa yang kau bawa?"

"Adam," panggil Eve pada suaminya. "aku membawa ini untuk kebahagiaanmu. Dengan ini kita bisa bahagia seperti dahulu, kan?"

Adam melihat senyum bahagia Eve dengan wajah sedih. Tentu saja ini membuat Eve heran. Bukankah dia membawa kebahagiaan? Tapi kenapa Adam bersedih? Mestinya dia bahagia.

"Eve, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Anak kita bukanlah bagian dari dunia ini lagi sejak dulu. Untuk itu tolong kau kembalikan anak-anak ini pada ibu mereka yang sebenarnya."

Eve mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti atas perkataan Adam barusan. Perlahan-lahan dia melihat benda yang dia bawa. Dua buah apel yang dia peluk erat. Tetapi kedua apel itu menghilang digantikan oleh dua pasang bayi kembar yang sedang tertidur pulas di pelukan Eve.

"Aaaaarrgghh…!" Eve berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa. Tanpa sadar dia telah melepaskan pelukannya pada kedua bayi kembar di tangannya. Untung saja Adam dengan sigap langsung menangkap mereka dan meletakkannya di atas kursi.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Eve bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya sangat erat. Badannya bergetar sangat hebat.

Eve teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana saat dia mengambil dua buah apel yang ternyata sepasang bayi kembar tadi. Saat dia memeluk apel tadi dia seperti sedang menggendong dua bayi. Dia baru sadar bahwa berat kedua apel yang dia bawa sama dengan berat dua orang bayi. Benar, sejak awal Eve tidaklah membawa dua buah apel. Yang dia bawa adalah sepasang bayi kembar.

'Tuhan apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang kejam. Aku tidak bisa dimaafkan dengan dosa ini. Tuhan, aku tidak bisa diampuni.' Eve mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas perbuatannya.

"Eve, kau masih bisa mengembalikan mereka sekarang. Ayo, aku akan menemanimu. Ayo kita kembalikan mereka pada ibu mereka." Nasihat Adam tidak diindahkan Eve. Dia malah berlari menuju pintu dan langsung membuka papan kayu tersebut untuk melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di luar. Eve tidak terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia sudah menduga bahwa pemandangan ini yang akan dia lihat. Tapi tetap saja Eve sangat syok dengan kenyataan.

"Eve, ayo kita kembalikan mereka. Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo kembalikan mereka selagi sempat. Ibu mereka pasti sangat khawatir." Bujuk dengan lembut.

"Percuma, Adam! Walaupun aku bisa melakukannya, itu sudah terjadi!" bentak Eve pada Adam, membuat lelaki itu kaget. "Walau aku bisa, Itu sudah…itu sudah…"

Eve mengarahkan kepalanya keluar rumah. Di luar, yang seharusnya tergeletak mayat beruang, tergeletak tubuh wanita yang sudah kaku. Ibu dari kedua bayi kembar yang diculik Eve. Hal itu ditunjukkan dengan sebuah keranjang dan sebuah botol kecil yang dipenuhi susu yang terjatuh di sebelah mayatnya.

FIN

* * *

**A/N:** SANGAT AMAT PENDEK! DON'T KILL ME! Maaf deh kalo pendek reader. Ini aja nyadi idenya udah susah. Berkali-kali baca lirik dan nonton pvnya yang, ampun, gak pemdek. Akhir kata,

**Review Please!**

* * *

**Reviews Response:  
**

Entah kenapa PM saya gak bisa dipake, jadi saya bales Review di sini aja ya.

**Yuu-Zai Baka****: **Arigatou untuk reviewnya. Masalah Typo emang banyak. Saya lagi malas ngedit *disiramairdingin. Tapi ini udah saya edit dan semoga typonya gak banyak-banyak banget kaya yang pertamah deh. Makasih juga dukungannya, saya bakalan berusaha biar bisa bikin fanfic yang lebih bagus lagi ^_^.

**Hikaru Kisekine: **Benar, ini Prequell dari Seven deadly sins, Origilan Sin. Saya juga suka song series ini dan berniat untuk membuat fic dari lagu-lagunya, tapi bukan di fandom ini *dibakar. masalah typo sudah saya edit nih, semoga gak sebanyak sebelumnya deh. Makasih reviewnya.


End file.
